Meinolf
Meinolf – postać występująca w modyfikacji Piratenleben. Jest duchem kowala. Przed akcją modyfikacji Pochodzi z Wysp Południowych. Przybył na Khorinis wraz z oddziałem inwazyjnym podczas wojny między wyspami. Już same skały zniszczyły statki Argaańczyków, a niedobitki zostały wykończone na lądzie. Meinolf miał tyle pecha, że został schwytany. Jarkendarczycy wypytywali go o sekrety jego ludu. Nie chciał nic powiedzieć, więc go zabili i pochowali wraz z ekwipunkiem w mrocznym grobowcu. Wybrano akurat ten, gdyż nie był taki wcale najzwyklejszy. Każdy w nim pochowany nie mógł zaznać spokoju i musiał wiecznie straszyć jako duch. Nie wie o tym za wiele, ale odsyła w tej sprawie do Seliny – uczonej i kapłanki Adanosa. By ukarać go jeszcze bardziej do jego grobu wrzucono cały ekwipunek, by go nęciło, ale bez ciała i tak nic by nie zrobił. W jego zasięgu był inny egzemplarz kuźni, co denerwowało go jeszcze bardziej. Piratenleben Po wielu, wielu latach do grobowca zapuścił się żywy człowiek - Rhen. Ożywiony kowal opowiada mu swą smutną historię i prosi o pomoc – zdobycie ciała. Mówi, że klucz do niego jest w posiadaniu uwięzionego orkowego szamana – Varrag-Raskasha. W przypadku Meinolfa jest to kostur. Meinolf mówi, że najpierw portowiec musi się dostać do orka. Jest on zamknięty za kratą, którą podniesie właściwa kombinacja boskich płyt. Wie, w jakiej kolejności mają być użyte, ale już tego nie pamięta. Mówi, że każda płyta – czerwona, niebieska, żółta i fioletowa – odpowiada jednemu bogowi – Innosowi, Adanosowi lub Beliarowi. Prawdopodobnie znał właściwą kombinację, gdyż kiedy wszystkie duchy rozmawiały sobie z orkiem, ale ponoć od dość długiego czasu popadł w obłęd. Gdy szaman nie chciał gadać duch nie myślały o uwalnianiu go. Zachęca pirata do pomocy w zdobyciu ciała swoimi zdolnościami kowalskimi. Twierdzi, że jest w stanie wykuć miecz idealnie wyważony ze stali i z rudy (tu może potrzebować odrobiny magicznej pomocy). Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się JEMU ofiarować ciało musi: # Uwolnić szamana; # zabić go; # zabrać kostur; # uderzyć tym kosturem jego i ciało. Po połączeniu otwiera niedużą komórkę ze skromną nagrodą. Jego znajomi z grobu – Selina i Reto są Rhenowi potrzebni w naprawach statku, ale (z ciałem czy bez) muszą udać się do Biblioteki Uczonych. Pierwej jednak muszą zostać oswobodzone, a w tym celu Garsh-Korpak musi umrzeć. Rhen udaje się do ducha, któremu dał ciało (w tym wypadku do Meinolfa) i każe mu otworzyć bramę do reszty grobowca. Po zabiciu kilku potworków pirat odnajduje Kerashera – niewolnika orka, który miał odrobinę szczęścia. Gdy był na nim przeprowadzany rytuał coś poszło nie tak i zachował cząstkę wolnej woli. Podobnie jak duchy tylko czekał na kogoś zdolnego do pokonania Garsh-Korpaka. Gdy ork jest martwy Kerasher i duchy mogą spokojnie odejść. Uczeni udają się do Biblioteki, by pomóc młodemu piratowi w naprawach statku, Meinolf natomiast nie chce zostawać sam, więc idzie razem z resztą duchów. Jeśli to Meinolf otrzymał ciało po naprawie statku mówi Rhenowi, że chce płynąć z nimi. Podczas podróży przybiera niewidzialność, by nie wystraszyć kompanów portowca, a na miejscu znów się pojawia. Postanawia kontynuować swą profesję, więc rozgląda się za jakąś kuźnią. Rhen odnajduje takową w prowizorycznym schronieniu rozbitków Jima, Fina i Teo. Najpierw pyta Jima czy ma coś przeciw duchom, lecz ten bierze to za kiepski żart. Gdy okazuje się, że duch istnieje naprawdę rzednie mu mina. Na końcu, gdy Jaro zdradza Rhena duch uczy go języka wojowników, którego chcąc nie chcąc nauczył się przy Reto i Selinie po czym odchodzi, by zaznać tak długo oczekiwanego spokoju. Ciekawostki * Pochodzi z Wysp Południowych, lecz nie jest czarnej karnacji. Kategoria:Duchy z modyfikacji Kategoria:Niewolnicy Garsh-Korpaka Kategoria:Postacie z Piratenleben Kategoria:Kowale z modyfikacji